Dew Drops and Moon Shine Part 1
by Liberty
Summary: Dude, does this story sound THAT boring??? So far, no one has reviewed this story, and I worked hard on it! It's about a girl named Kira who lives in Clocktown while an extremely heavy storm almost brings the town to destruction, when a young boy saves it


  
Dew Drops And Moon Shine--a story by Liberty  
  
The rain poured endlessly over the tiny hut in East Clocktown. Sun was a thing  
they only saw in their dreams. Kira, a beautiful girl at about 16, was gazing  
out the window. Fog and rain was everywhere.  
  
"Well, I guess we're not having a carnival this year, are we?" Kira sighed.  
"Only if the rain stops by tomorrow morning, " her mother, Madame Selene said.  
"Yes," Kira said slowly. She knew it was hopeless. The rain that was flooding Clocktown  
had kept going for 5 months straight now. The window pane shook as a violent wind came by.  
  
"Kira, honey, would you mind delivering a letter to the post office for me?"   
her mother asked. "Very well," Kira replied. She pulled on her maroon cloak and her mother  
handed her the letter. "Be careful out there, it's very slippery," Selene said.   
  
Kira nodded and opened the door. Winds at high speed came thrusting over her.   
As she walked, she could see the carpenters trying to build a structure for the carnival.  
"Hey, what are you guys doing, are you crazy?" she called up to them.  
  
"Rain or no rain, we have to have at least something for the carnival!"  
one of them said. "No, you don't have to, nobody expects anything from you!"  
Rain was flying down so fast she could've sworn it was hail.   
  
The carpenters just shook their heads. Kira figured she'd just let  
them get along and trudged her way to the post office. As she opened the door,  
a smell of gingerbread cookies wavered in the air. She handed the letter  
to Bill, the postman, and he smiled.  
  
"Here ya go," he handed Kira one of those delicious gingerbread cookies  
that had been lying on a plate on the front desk. "Thank you," she exclaimed.   
"So, are you getting along okay?" Bill asked. "Yeah, I'm doing alright," she said.  
  
"Good, oh dear, Petunia's calling me, gotta get going!" Bill ran in the other  
room and shut the door. Kira, still eating her cookie, left the post office and  
walked in the direction towards the Stock Pot Inn. Of course, she wasn't going  
home quite yet. She had to do a few things first.  
  
As she walked, she saw one of the Bomber Boys sacricifing himself in the rain.  
"What on earth are you doing," kira asked him. "Jim and the other Bombers made me get out  
because they said I betrayed them," he said, shivering. "Then why  
don't you go on home instead of staying out here?"   
  
"Because Jim said if I'm out here long enough, then he'll think  
about letting me back in," he muttered. "Well, okay," she answered, and kept on walking.  
Since it was 11:00, the Stock Pot Inn was closed. "No harm done," she said to herself.  
  
Kira walked a little further until she came to some tarnished rope.   
She grabbed hold of it and climbed until she got to the top. There, in front of her,  
laid a door. That was the secret entrance to the inn when it was closed.  
She quickly opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
Music was playing from someone's room. It sounded really pretty, but she went  
downstairs and the music stopped. Then she knocked on door number 123.  
Kafei's step brother, Kuno, opened the door. "Kira!" he exclaimed.   
  
He quickly embraced her in a hug and invited her inside. "So, um,  
do you think there's going to be a carnival tomorrow?" Kuno looked out the window and said,  
"Granny's told me that there's been a young boy by the name of Link around here lately."  
  
"She also said that he holds the power to stop the rain and maybe even  
stop the moon from crashing into the earth," he continued.   
Kira looked at Kuno with wide eyes. "All he needs is the Moon's Tear to  
stop the rain."   
  
"Oh, Kuno, this is perfect! I wanted so badly to go to the carnival,  
because I'm finally 16 and I can enter myself into the talent show!" she exclaimed.  
Suddenly, there was a crashing sound, and a faint rumble. Kuno quickly got up  
from the chair he was sitting in and looked out the window.  
  
"The rain has completely ceased!" he shouted. Kira scrambled over to the window  
and looked out. "Oh, my, your right!"   
"This is amazing!" he said. "Oh, listen, Kuno, I've got to get home,  
Mama's probably worried sick!" she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and hurried out   
the door.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This is the first MM story I've ever written. If you liked it, then I'll continue to write more.  
If you didn't, then I won't. But either way, please R/R!!!  
  
*Liberty*  
  



End file.
